the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Salvatore Family
The Salvatore Family is a family, and a royal bloodline of werewolves that has been referred to as having existed since the beginning of the werewolf species. The family once lived in The French Quarter of New Orleans, and it has links to both the Original Family and the North East Atlantic Pack through Elizabeth and Rosalie. The family line is distinguished by a birthmark of a crescent moon that appears on the right shoulder of those who share in its bloodline. History The Salvatore Family are one of the two great families of the Crescent Wolf Clan which, according to Jackson, came to be at the beginning of the werewolf species. The two families were considered royalty among the werewolves due to this birthright, it has also led the Salvatores to have many enemies, even among the werewolves. In the 1980s to the 1990's, their clan took control of New Orleans. However, dissent had begun to grow between the Salvatores and the other bloodlines in their clan, leading to internal strife among the werewolves. It was this strife that made the werewolves vulnerable to the New Orleans vampires, to whom control of the Quarter eventually fell. In order to unite the Crescent Clan against their enemies, the Salvatores had arranged to have their daughter Victoria marry Jackson Deveraux, a werewolf from the other royal bloodline in their pack when they came of age. However, the vampires attacked them before their plans could come to fruition, and nearly all of the Salvatores were killed in the struggle, including Victoria's parents, by someone they knew. All of the surviving members of the Crescent Wolf clan were cursed by a witch named Brynne Deveraux, who was being possessed by Céleste Dubois and who was acting on the vampire leader Marcel's orders. The cursed wolves were forced to live in their werewolf form at all times, with the exception of the hours that the full moon was in the sky, during which time they were returned to their human forms. Unbeknownst to many, the vampire Marcel found baby Victoria shortly after her parents had been murdered and took her to Father Kieran to find her an adoptive family, as he has a rule against hurting children. Victoria was adopted by a new family shortly afterward and was renamed, Victoria Salvatore. Many years later, after her first transformation and her adoptive parents' rejection, Victoria spent the majority of her formative years as a drifter who was intent to find her birth family. During her journey, she met the Original hybrid Matthew Mikaelson and hooked up with him. As a result of this one-night-stand, she became pregnant with their daughter, revealing that the Original hybrid can still reproduce due to being turned by magic, and introducing a new species to the world; because of their mixed supernatural identities, their child has vampire, werewolf, and witch heritage. Shortly after they hooked up, Victoria made her way to New Orleans, after Matthew saw her Salvatore birthmark and told her it belonged to a werewolf bloodline in the region. When Victoria was kidnapped and brought to the Bayou by Tyler Lockwood, who wanted to confirm a suspicion about the magical properties of her baby's blood. There, she ran into a fellow werewolf named Eve, who gave her some information on her family background, including giving her a Bible that had the names of every Salvatore who had been born over several generations.Sophie Deveraux made a deal with Victoria to undo the curse on her family if she helped her complete The Harvest. Later, Victoria discovered that Sabine/Celeste had possessed the Deveraux witch who put the curse on her clan and decided to kidnap her so she and Eve could force her to break the curse, which she ultimately did. Eventually, Victoria gave birth to her daughter, Elizabeth Mikaelson in St. Anne's Church, where she was being held prisoner by the French Quarter Coven, who sought to sacrifice Victoria and Elizabeth for more power and to satisfy Artemis's decree. Shortly after childbirth, Victoria was killed by Monique Deveraux, but since much of Charlie's blood was still in her system, she awakened hours later in transition to become a hybrid. Victoria and the Mikaelson brothers managed to find and save Elizabeth from the coven, in the process killing two of the Harvest Girls and Graysin. However, due the revelation that Artemis was the leader of the witches and the witch ancestors, as well as the growing threat of the Guerrera Family in the wake of their coup that gained the werewolves control over the Quarter, Victoria and Matthew faked Charlie's death and sent her away to live with her aunt Samantha for her own safety. Family Members * Inadu's father: He was a powerful Native American witch. His coven sough peace with another warring coven brokered a peace, unifying their coven by marriage. Their marriage bore a child that became known as "The Hollow". * Inadu's mother: She was a powerful Native American witch, who brokered peace with another warring coven of witches by unifying their two covens through marriage. She was originally a witch who was cursed to be a wolf by her daughter, Inadu, a powerful witch. * Inadu (The Hollow): Inadu was a powerful 6th century Native American witch who wanted more power but her people were afraid of her, including her own mother. She was powerful enough to curse her mother and her people into the form of the animal they used to hunt her down, wolves, after her own death. Inadu is the origin of the Werewolf Curse and the Seven Werewolf Bloodlines. * Giuseppe Salvatore: Giuseppe was Lillian's husband and the father of Damon, Stefan and Step-father to Victoria Salvatore, He was born October 09, 1810, presumably in the United States. Giuseppe was a very distant descendant of Silas. He was sometimes known as Papa Salvatore. Giuseppe raised his sons on his own after his wife, Lillian, had died of consumption in the year 1858. After his wife passed away, Giuseppe seemed to use alcohol as a coping mechanism. Flashbacks suggest that he was very abusive towards Lillian and Damon in particular. Giuseppe was seen to be a very controlling, authoritative, stern father. From the flashbacks, Giuseppe has very different relationships with both of his sons. He openly expresses extreme disappointment in his eldest son, Damon and as a result, he shared a very tension-filled and strained relationship with him. Flashbacks also show that Giuseppe was extremely abusive physically and emotionally towards Damon and that Giuseppe and Damon have had a very volatile relationship since Damon's childhood. Lillian had openly admitted in a conversation with Damon that Giuseppe would physically abuse and beat Damon repeatedly especially when Damon would act obnoxious and unruly. However, from what flashbacks show, Giuseppe had a closer relationship with his youngest son, Stefan. Giuseppe probably showed Stefan favoritism because he felt that Stefan was a more upstanding, responsible, ambitious, and dutiful son than Damon was. There is no flashback to suggest that Giuseppe was abusive towards Stefan in the same manner that he was towards Damon and Lillian, however, it is strongly assumed that Giuseppe was a very strict and over protective father towards Stefan. Giuseppe uncovered vampires in Mystic Falls, along with the other founding families in the town, including the Lockwoods, the Gilberts and the Forbes. He hated vampires with an undying passion, and was a member of the Founder's Council, which was started as a main purpose to kill all the vampires within Mystic Falls. After witnessing his sons helping Katherine escape, he shoots them and is visited by Stefan, who was in the middle of vampiric transition, that evening. After being injured after Stefan defends himself from Giuseppe coming to attack him and kill him with a stake, Stefan is unable to control his blood lust as a new born vampire and he feeds on his blood (although Giuseppe died from being mortally wounded and a loss of blood), as shown in Blood Brothers. It was revealed in Season Three that Giuseppe had another child, a son who is unnamed, by his secret lover, who is said to be a maid, possibly of the Salvatore Estate. * Lillian "Lily" Salvatore: Lillian was Giuseppe's wife and the mother of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She was born February 27, 1820, presumably in the United States. Not much is known about her, her background or her family, but according to Stefan's Diaries, Stefan said that she is of French-American descent. She died in 1858 when Stefan was eleven years old and when Damon was seventeen years old. She is buried alongside Giuseppe in Mystic Falls, Virginia. According to Damon, she died of consumption, which is another term for tuberculosis. However, in season six, it was discovered and revealed that Lillian is still in fact "alive" and she is trapped in a Prison World, similar to the Prison World that Kai Parker had been trapped in since 1994. It was revealed that Lily is actually a vampire and had faked her death in 1858, abandoning her family and her sons. After Lily was turned into a vampire, she fled to Europe, became a blood addict and became a Ripper, slaughtering over 3,000 innocent humans in the most gruesome ways. Lily was eventually caught and discovered by the Gemini Coven in 1903 and they had trapped her in a 1903 Prison World as a punishment for her crimes of killing many innocent humans over the years. It seems as though Lily's youngest son Stefan takes after her in terms of personality and temperament, as it seems as though both Lily and Stefan went from being kind, gentle humans to immoral, blood thirsty killers when they turned into vampires. She is currently still residing and stuck in the 1903 Prison World, although Damon has made plans to set her free from the prison world. Lily has now been freed from the 1903 Prison World after Damon, Elena and Bonnie rescue her in hopes that Lily can help with Stefan regaining his humanity. Lillian ends up turning Stefan's humanity back on as she is proven to be his emotional trigger. However, Lillian has shown that she has emotionally abandoned her sons and has replaced them with her new family, the Heretics. Although Lily originally chose Julian, her lover, and her Heretic family over her sons, she eventually comes to show that she truly does love and care about Damon and Stefan. Lily ends up choosing both her sons and her Heretic family when she sacrifices herself by staking herself and dying after Julian forces her to choose between her sons and her Heretic family. * Damon Salvatore: Damon is the oldest child of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. He is the older brother of Stefan and Victoria. Damon is a very distant descendant of the world's first immortal man, Silas. He was born on June 18, 1839 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. During his human years, Damon was seen and described to be rebellious, carefree, emotional, independent, troubled, insecure, misunderstood, principled, impulsive, competitive, and irresponsible and seemed to lack a general sense of direction. People of the town of Mystic Falls even described Damon to be irresponsible and cowardly, including his own father Giuseppe. The reason for this is because Damon rebelled against the town's and his own father's wish, by leaving the Confederacy on his own terms during the time of the Civil War. However, the reasons for Damon leaving the Confederacy is unknown. In his human years, when it came to love, Damon was always seen to be the chaser and the pursuer, the opposite of Stefan, who appeared to be harder to get and challenging with women, especially in regards to Katherine. Damon during his human years, also displayed womanizing tendencies with the opposite sex. Damon and his father, Giuseppe, never got along or had a good, close relationship and Giuseppe frequently expressed extreme disappointment and resentment in the elder Salvatore. Despite his very strained relationship with Giuseppe during his human life, Damon was very close to his younger brother Stefan and they shared a very close relationship and bond. Damon described Stefan as his best friend or companion and the person who trusted the most. However, the brothers eventually became strained after Katherine Pierce came into their lives and both brothers started to compete fiercely for Katherine's affections, with both of the brothers not being aware of Katherine playing them against one another. He was turned into a vampire in 1864, when he was 25 years old, after he drank Katherine Pierce's blood willingly and was shot by his father, Giuseppe, after attempting to save Katherine from being buried in the tomb. He has recently returned to the town of doesn't remember this until she completes her transformation to a vampire. He killed himself in an explosion in Home in an attempt to kill The Travelers, but later was resurrected. He is now one of the last living members of the Salvatore Family along with Stefan, Sarah and Lily (who is a vampire that was trapped in a 1903 Prison World). As of the seventh season, Damon is currently deceased as he was killed by Julian and is therefore trapped in the Phoenix Stone as a spirit. Damon was later resurrected and brought back to life by Bonnie. Damon ended up desiccating for three years in order to prevent putting his friends and loved ones in danger. At the end of season seven, Damon is corrupted by a siren named Sybil after saving Bonnie's life by opening the vault to The Armory. He was one of Sybil's henchmen along with Enzo. He is the last living member of the Salvatore family following Stefan's death. He was also made into a human again by Stefan and married Elena Gilbert. * Stefan Salvatore: Stefan was the youngest child of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore. He was the younger brother of Damon. Stefan was a very distant descendant of the world's first immortal man, Silas. He is assumed to be Silas' third doppelgänger. He was born on November 01, 1846 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. During his human years, Stefan was seen as being compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a gentleman. In other words, he was definitely seen as the "golden boy" and he had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Mystic Falls and most of all, of his father Giuseppe. In The Turning Point, Stefan revealed to Elena that he was an aspiring doctor during his human life and that this was his profession or career of choice before he was turned into a vampire. In his human years, when it came to love and romance, Stefan was liked, admired by and popular with women. He was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Katherine Pierce fall deeply for the younger Salvatore. In regards to Katherine, Stefan was much harder to get and challenging unlike Damon, who persistently chased and pursued Katherine as much as possible. Unlike Damon, Stefan had a very close relationship with his father Giuseppe and Stefan was Giuseppe's favorite son. Stefan was turned into a vampire in 1864 along with his brother, Damon, when he was the tender age of seventeen years old. Stefan was turned into a vampire after he was compelled to drink Katherine Pierce's blood and after he was shot by his father for attempting to save Katherine, alongside Damon, from being buried in the tomb. He and Damon were extremely close with one another during their human lives. Damon was his best friend during their human lives, until the two had the extreme differences concerning their lover, Katherine Pierce, who turned both Salvatore brothers into vampires. Both Stefan and Damon were in competition for Katherine's affections, although Katherine has always genuinely loved and preferred Stefan over Damon. Stefan unintentionally hinted to his father, after being compelled by Katherine, about a vampire being present in Mystic Falls, with him having concerns about trapping the vampires and suggesting that his father may be wrong about all vampires and that there may be some vampires who are good. As a result, his father grew suspicious and concerned and unknowingly to Stefan, he drugged Stefan's drink with vervain. When Katherine bit him, she was weakened as a result of the blood within Stefan's bloodstream and Giuseppe caught both Stefan and Katherine, who was weakened. Katherine was then taken to be destroyed. Damon was devastated and furious with Stefan, feeling ultimately betrayed by his own brother, as he had made him promise not to tell their father about what Katherine was. Stefan ended up feeling extreme guilt and remorse for his betrayal of Damon, feeling bad that he deeply hurt his brother after Damon put so much faith and trust in Stefan. Stefan continued to feel this guilt about what had happened in 1864 until this current day. In the year 2009, Stefan unexpectedly saves the life of Elena Gilbert, who coincidentally bears a striking resemblance to his past love Katherine, after she and her parents were in a tragic car accident at Wickery Bridge. Stefan was able to save Elena, but sadly, he was unable to save her parents. Since Stefan became a vampire before he could have any children of his own. Because Stefan is dead, there are no more Salvatore doppelgängers who are living. He died protecting Caroline in Promised Land after being killed by Julian. He was resurrected and is now one the last living members of the Salvatore Family along with Damon, Sarah and Lillian (who is a vampire that was stuck in a 1903 Prison World). In the seventh season, Stefan was killed by Nora and was trapped in the Phoenix Stone as a spirit. Stefan was later resurrected from the Phoenix Stone in the latter part of season seven. Stefan and his brother were the last living Salvatores when Stefan was made into a human. He married Caroline Forbes shortly before he died, sacrificing his life to save his friends and brother. * Victoria Salvatore-Deveraux:' Victoria was born into the Salvatore family on June 6th, 1991, but was abandoned by her family when she was a baby. She was adopted by a human family as an infant and had no idea about her werewolf heritage until she accidentally got into a drunken boating accident when she was 13, which resulted in the inadvertent death of one of her friends at her hands, triggering her werewolf curse. Upon her first transformation as a werewolf, during which time she shifted in the middle of her parents' house, her adoptive parents kicked her out of the house and Victoria began living on her own. While drifting from place to place, she became obsessed with finding her biological parents' identities. She eventually met the Original hybrid Matthew Mikaelson, with whom she had a brief affair while she was trying to find out information about her family. After she became pregnant with Matthew' child, she moved into the Mikaelson home with Matthew and his brother Christopher and sought out more information about her lineage. After she gave birth to her tribrid daughter, she was killed by the New Orleans witch coven and subsequently turned into a hybrid due to the presence of Charlie's blood in her system. * 'Elizabeth Fairchild:Elizabeth is the tribrid (werewolf, vampire and witch) twin daughter of Matthew and Victoria. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-night-stand with Matthew Mikaelson in Mystic Falls and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in New Orleans Soon after, she discovered that her baby was a girl and even noticed that, like her, her daughter is already a "tough one." Victoria gave birth to her. While she was being held captive by the New Orleans witches who wanted sacrifice Charlie. Fortunately, Elizabeth was saved by her parents, uncle and adoptive brother, and her family made the difficult decision to send her to live with her aunt Samantha while they worked to make the city safe in which for her to live. She is one of the last living Salvatores, as well a member of the powerful Original Family and the North East Atlantic Pack, giving her legacies to three powerful groups. She also has ties to the French Quarter Coven through the magical heritage she inherited from her paternal grandmother, Artemis. She was raised by Hermione and Alexander Fairchild on Earth where she got the best education and a family that she loves. * Rosalie Mikaelson - Rosalie is the tribrid (werewolf, vampire and witch) other twin daughter of Matthew and Victoria. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-night-stand with Matthew Mikaelson in Mystic Falls and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in New Orleans Soon after, she discovered that her baby was a girl and even noticed that, like her, her daughter is already a "tough one." Victoria gave birth to twins . While she was being held captive by the New Orleans witches who wanted sacrifice the twins. Fortunately, Rosalie was saved by her parents, uncle and adoptive brother, and her family made the difficult decision to send her to live with her aunt Samantha while they worked to make the city safe in which for her to live. She is one of the last living Salvatores, as well a member of the powerful Original Family and the North East Atlantic Pack, giving her legacies to three powerful groups. She also has ties to the French Quarter Coven through the magical heritage she inherited from her paternal grandmother, Artemis. * Jackson Deveraux: Jackson is Victoria's husband and Co-Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Pack. Both of their families have a long history together. File:TO408-Inadu's_Father.png |Inadu's Father† File:Inadu_mother.png |Inadu's Mother† TO-S4-The Hollow.png|The Hollow †|link=The Hollow File:Silas-S5.jpg|Silas|link=Silas File:Giusepppesalvatore.png|Giuseppe Salvatore|link=Giuseppe Salvatore File:Lily-S7.jpg|Lillian Salvatore|link=Lillian Salvatore File:Damon-S8.jpg|Damon Salvatore|link=Damon Salvatore File:Stefan-S8.jpg|Stefan Salvatore|link=Stefan Salvatore File:TO-S5-Hayley.png |Victoria Salvatore|link=Victoria Salvatore-Deveraux File:Legacies-S2-Hope.png|Elizabeth Mikaelson|link=Elizabeth Mikaelson File:Legacies-S2-Josie.png|Rosalie Mikaelson|link=Rosalie Mikaelson Other Members * Marcus Bertrand - (June 6, 1834-?) * Laura Landry - (February 24, 1836-?) * Matthew Landry '''- (December 13, 1839-?) * '''Amanda Landry - (August 7, 1841-?) * Courtney Prejean - (June 11, 1846-?) * Zachary Prejean - (November 16, 1856-?) * Frank Prejean - (September 24, 1858-?) * Thomas Vincent - (March 3, 1861-?) * Jameson Vincent - (June 19, 1863-?) * John Proudfoot - (October 3, 1866-?) * Natalie Proudfoot - (June 6, 1886-?) * Elias Proudfoot - (February 24, 1889-?) * Kyle Schafer - (December 13, 1903-?) * Melinda Schafer - (August 6, 1906-?) * Nicole Schafer - (June 11, 1908-?) * Brian Schafer - (August 16, 1932-?) * William Unger -(January 21, 1936-?) * Landon Unger -(March 14, 1938-?) * Kimberly Unger - (May 4, 1940-?) * James Strauss - (September 12, 1945-?) * Brooke Strauss - (December 16, 1968-?) * Murray Strauss '''- (March 3, 1972-?) * '''Victoria Salvatore - (July 19, 1975-?) * Cyrus Salvatore - (November 1, 1978-?) * Louis Salvatore - (December 6, 1987-?) * Calvin Salvatore - (March 3, 1988-?) * Holly Salvatore - (July 19, 1984-?) * Craig Salvatore - (November 1, 1986-?) Relatives * Matthew Mikaelson: Elizabeth and Rosalie's father, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being. His paternal werewolf bloodline came in Alicante, to see by themselves Victoria's miraculous pregnancy and contacted Eve. * Andrew: Elizabeth and Rosalie's paternal grandfather, he was a werewolf chief, who lived in the New World (otherwise known as North America, specifically what is now modern-day Mystic Falls, Virginia, USA) in the 10th century. * Artemis Mikaelson: Elizabeth and Rosalie's paternal grandmother, she was the Original Witch. * Jonathan Mikaelson: Elizabeth and Rosalie's step-grandfather; he was one of the Original Vampires. * Alison Mikaelson: Elizabeth and Rosalie's paternal aunt. * Adam Mikaelson: Elizabeth and Rosalie's paternal uncle; he was one of the Original Vampires. * Christopher Mikaelson: Elizabeth and Rosalie's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. Christopher protected Victoria's fellow wolves when Matthew had given permission to the vampires to kill them all. * Dominic: Elizabeth and Rosalie's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. * Josephine: Elizabeth and Rosalie's paternal aunt; she is one of the Original Vampires. * Daniel Mikaelson: Elizabeth and Rosalie's paternal uncle; ironically, he was killed by a werewolf before his family was turned into vampires. Through Jackson Deveraux * Mary Deveraux: Mary is a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, and the maternal grandmother of Jackson. Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:The Marshall Family